


midnight cakes and sad vanilla shakes

by draconequus



Series: morning routines, lots of caffeine, and everything in between [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i will probably write a proposal fic, so they're married, this verse is me procrastinating, when im done with literally all the other fics i start on impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconequus/pseuds/draconequus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alexander <i>doesn't</i> bake his ring into a cake for once, and there's a competition of increasingly strange pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight cakes and sad vanilla shakes

**Author's Note:**

> off the prompt, "It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear AU"

Aaron just wanted sleep. Really. It was the end of the week, he didn’t have work on Saturday, and he was happily planning a lazy day in with Alex. That is, until  _ someone _ woke him up at midnight, banging around pots and pans.

 

Bleary eyed, he rolled out of the bed, swearing softly when his hip jarred against the ground before pushing himself to his feet. Gathering the warmth of the blankets around him, he shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Honey bunchkins…what is going on?” 

 

Hamilton paused in his rush of getting ingredients, bags of flour and and a carton of milk balanced precariously in his arms. 

 

He looked manically awake, eyes wide and full of energy. Burr felt his heart sink in tired acceptance as he looked at the table to see abandoned papers and at least 3 empty cans of energy drinks.

 

“Sugar...fruit! Sugar fruit? Sugar-bread! No fuck wait a sec…” He scrunched up his whole face, before a gleeful smile burst across his floury features. “Sugarplum!”

 

Burr sighed, and scrubbed at his face with one blanket-covered hand before cocking an eyebrow at his wonderfully eccentric husband.

 

“Dare I ask what you’re doing at-” he squints at the modernistic clock that Hamilton had bought on impulse, that didn’t even have numbers, “3? 3 am. What are you doing up at 3 am.”

 

He takes a breath- and inhales the flour, sending him to a coughing and sneezing fit. Burr hurried - shuffled - forward and took the flour and milk from his hands, setting them down on the table. Alex hacked and coughed, squeaky sneezes punching out in between. 

 

He slid down onto the cold kitchen floor, and lay on the floor, still coughing. 

 

“Leave-” cough “me-” cough “to my-” cough “death.”

 

Burr just rolled his eyes and turned to the fridge to get him some water. Alex sat up as he slowly stopped sneezing, wiping away snot messily before Aaron tutted, swooping down with a soft towel that they’d taken from a hotel.

 

Wiping away the tears that had leaked out of his eyes from the violent coughing fit, he waited patiently as Alex chugged the water.

 

Finally, he wiped his mouth and looked very seriously at Aaron.

 

“I was  _ writing _ but then I really wanted cake and now I’m making cake.” His face brightened as he remembered something, and he nodded over towards the dining table. 

 

“I even remembered to take off my ring! It’s not gonna get baked into a cake!” 

 

Aaron almost laughed at that memory. Alex had infrequent urges to bake, often in the middle of the night and he’d been very out of it when his ring had fallen off into the cake batter.

 

A few panicked hours later, Alex had turned to the cake, and started demolishing it with a rolling pin.

 

Of course they’d found the ring, and they still liked to tell the story at dinner parties, Aaron kissing Alex fondly when he got to the part when he’d tried to swap their rings because he wanted the clean one.

 

But it seemed like he was learning, and Aaron leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “Well that’s good. Maybe we’ll be able to enjoy this cake.”

 

Alex nodded and bounced to his feet with far too much energy for 3 in the morning. Aaron watched as he moved around the kitchen, getting flour...everywhere, and not even having the decency to look guilty. Did he think that Aaron couldn’t see the flour right there?

 

Just as he thought that, Alex swiped a wet cloth over the patches of white powder adorning the kitchen top.

 

“Do we have any chocolate chips sweetums?”

 

Aaron placed the blankets on a chair and stepped forward, looking inside the cupboard. “I don’t think so, pumpkin spice.”

 

“No, I could’ve sworn we bought some my pumpkin spice latte with decaf coffee and skim milk, extra sugar because you're extra sweet.” He said this all in one breath, and Burr turned to face him, eyebrows raised incredibly high.

 

“Oh so this is how it is?”

 

Alexander just wiggled his eyebrows at him, and laughed. “Your petname game is  _ weak _ .”

 

Aaron turned away again, refusing to look at his stupid, giggling spouse’s face as he reached into the very back of the pantry.

 

Grabbing at a bag that  _ felt _ like chocolate chips, he stared at the expiration date.

 

“Hey this expires tomorrow fluff nut!”

 

Alexander grabbed it out of his hands and emptied all of it into the cake mix. “That means we need to use it all, yes?”

 

“Why would you ask me  _ after _ you’ve poured it in the bowl.” Alex shrugged, grabbing a handful of them and shoving them in his mouth. Aaron squawked in protest and grabbed at the bowl, mixing furiously as Alex tried to reach over his shoulder.

 

“Honey butt you can’t just eat the chocolate chips if you want a chocolate chip cake-”

 

Alex leaned a bit too far.

 

Aaron whisked a bit to hard.

 

His hands were more sweaty then he’d anticipated.

 

And the bowl slipped, falling almost in slow motion as it smashed on the floor.

 

Batter flew out from it and they both shrieked, Aaron jumping back into Alexander's arms. Except he over-estimated his strength and they both tumbled to the floor.

 

“Honey bunches of oat, you’re cleaning this up.”

 

* * *

  
  


Half an hour later and they were sitting sadly on the floor, still staring mournfully at the lost cake.

 

Aaron patted Alexander on the back gently. “Schmookie pookie poo, let’s go hit up that weird 24/7 shake shack. It’ll be okay.”

 

Alex nodded, still sniffling as he reached forward with a shaking hand. “We’ll always remember you, our fallen comrade.”

 

Aaron gathered him up in his arms and they stumbled out the door, but Alex spoke up as it swung shut behind them. 

  
“But look, gumdrop, if you get another vanilla shake I’m going to have a divorce-"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos p l e a s e ;;;;; ))))))
> 
> My tumblr if you want to hmu with asks abt literally anything to do with hamilton ever [fighting-frenchbread](fighting-frenchbread.tumblr.com)


End file.
